This is Halloween and I'm a Vampire
by Dark Sakura Evans
Summary: One-shot por Halloween. El 31 de Octubre puede ser el día perfecto para que Antonio decida ser un vampiro y... comerse a Lovi, ¿Verdad? PESIMO SUMMARY. Pasen, lean y denle una oportunidad a este Fic *w* SPAMANO LEMMON.


Buenas~ Pues con motivo del día de Halloween, traigo un Spamano! La verdad, no estoy realmente interesada en esta fiesta pero, ¡Coño! Es una buena excusa para subir un Fic, ¿no?

_**Aclaración**: Este es mi primer Fic de Hetalia,, mi primer Yaoi y mi primer Lemmon. Si está horrible denme ideas para mejorar, no solo críticas destructivas de esas que hacen llorar TwT_

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen **(DIOSS, ¿POR QUÉ?)** Pertenecen a su respectivo autor y todo eso._

_**Advertencias**:** Lemmon** a reventar. No lo leas si crees que puedes morir desangrado/a por una hemorragia nasal. **No lo leas si eres homofóbico o tienes algun tipo de problema con la homosexualidad, esta No es tu fic.** Riesgo de tendencia a matar a la autora de este fic. Riesgos para tu imaginación._

_**Advertencias con respecto a los personajes: **He modificado un tanto la personalidad de Lovino y Antonio. Si no, este fic hubiera sido imposible de escribir. El que sigue igual es Francis, eso sí.  
_

_**LEAN!**  
_

* * *

-Tsk, maldito bastardo, otra vez se le ha olvidado comprar vino –maldecía cierto Italiano que cargaba con una bolsa del supermercado donde recientemente había adquirido su bebida favorita y caminaba con prisa hacia la casa de cierto Español.

Y es que sí, solamente iba a ver a ese imbecille* porque le había preparado pasta. Pero no una pasta cualquiera, no. Una pasta acompañada con deliciosos tomates españoles que sólo sabía cultivar el de ojos verdes. ¡Y con el jodido frío que hacía! Un 31 de Octubre, nada más y nada menos que a las 9 de la noche. Era ese día en que los críos correteaban por la calle vestidos de momias, vampiros, de la Muerte… espera un momento, ¿Ese de allí iba de frutero infernal? Porque llevaba una maya en la cabeza…

Y a nuestro querido italiano, estas cosas le parecían una reverenda tontería. Cuando torció la calle, cada vez más próximo a la casa de Antonio, un brazo le agarró la pierna y casi muere del susto. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con Gilbert y Gilbird vestidos de zombi y pollo zombi, y el castaño no pudo sino soltar un grito. Salió corriendo y en la siguiente esquina, un turco acosador vestido de momia le cerró el paso. Cambió rápidamente de dirección y encontró a cierto francés con cuernecitos y colita de demonio.

-Lovino~ ¿Quieres que te enseñe… mi otra colita? –le dijo el francés con aire seductor y guiñando un ojo-.

Ante esto, el italiano huyó despavorido aferrado a su preciado vino hacia casa del español, que por suerte se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró en la cocina, donde el español servía ya los platos.

-Lovi~ Que rápido has venido~ -comentó el español con aire risueño-.

-Tsk, ¡Idiota! Vine corriendo prácticamente todo el camino.

-¿Y eso? ¿Me echabas de menos, Lovino~?

-¡Más quisieras tú, bastardo!

Después de eso, Antonio abrió el vino y se pusieron a comer en silencio. Los dos se encontraban bastante cómodos, aparte de los brotes psicóticos del de los ojos marrones se llevaban bien, demasiado bien a veces.

Una vez acabada la comida, se dirigieron a la cocina para fregar los platos. Mientras el español recogía, el italiano estaba apoyado en la encimera.

-¿Sabes? Hoy es Halloween –dijo casualmente el oji-verde.

-Ah, si, por eso vine corriendo, me encontré a unos cuantos gilipollas… Francia, Turquía, Prusia…

-¿Te asustaron? –Se carcajeó el español-.

-¡No-no me asustaron! ¡Es solo que me parece una stupida* tontería! Además, el pervertido de Francis quería enseñarme su "rabito"…

Ante esto, la expresión de Antonio cambió totalmente a una más seria. Después de secar el último plato, puso cada brazo en la encimera, un a cada lado de Lovino, acorralando a este. Ante esto, el menor se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué-qué haces, bastardo?

-Hoy es Halloween.

-¿Y qué?

-Que soy un vampiro y quiero comerte.

Dicho esto, el español pegó su cuerpo al de Romano y cogió su pelo. Echó la cabeza del menor hacia atrás, quedando su cuello expuesto. Acarició con besos suaves desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula, donde dio un pequeño mordisco.

-¡Hhmm! –Gimió de sorpresa el de los ojos castaños-.

El otro interpretó ese ruidito celestial como una invitación a seguir, por lo que trazó con besos la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño. Allí, primero chupó con la punta de la lengua y después mordisqueó suavemente. Llevó la mano al rulito del pelo de Romano y acarició con sutileza mientras mordía el cuello de este.

-Ahhh~ ¡A-antonio! -casi gritó el italiano mientras se aferraba al torso del mayor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ese bastardo lo estaba excitando tanto?

Romano, dejándose llevar por un impulso, acercó un poco sus labios a los del español, queriendo juntarlos por completo pero sin conseguirlo, ya que el de los ojos verdes se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisita perversa en la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lovi? -preguntó haciéndose el tonto-.

-N-no quiero nada, ¡Maldito bastardo! –El menor, indignado, intentó salir de entre los brazos de otro, sin éxito- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Seguro que quieres que te suelte, pequeño? –susurró contra su oído, y el Italiano se estremeció –Nah, yo creo que no es eso lo que quieres, ¿cierto?

El italiano, muerto de vergüenza pero bastante excitado, le contestó.

-Cierto.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-Si.

-Dilo –exigió el español con una sonrisa perversa- Di: Quiero que me beses, Antonio.

-Quiero que me beses, Antonio –Repitió Lovino, muerto de vergüenza pero sabiendo que sería la única forma de obtener lo que quería-.

-Muy bien, pequeño.

Dicho esto, el mayor se acercó a los labios del pequeño, tomando el primer beso entre ambos. Antonio acarició muy suavemente los labios del menor durante un rato, pero luego sacó su lengua y la deslizó sobre la boca del pequeño, pidiéndole permiso. Éste en seguida se lo concedió, y el de los ojos verdes introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del otro. En cuanto se separaron, el mayor dijo:

-¿Vamos a mi cama?

Y el pequeño, sin pensarlo demasiado, respondió que si. El chaval no era tonto ni un mojigato, había tenido relaciones antes. Pero con un hombre… era su primera vez. ¿Y quién mejor para perder la virginidad sino su mejor amigo, al que amaba incondicionalmente aunque fuera un idiota?

El mayor agarró al pequeño del trasero y lo cogió en brazos. Lovino, debido a su miedo a las alturas, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Antonio y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Tras subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación, el español dejó a su uke sobre la cama. Se despojó de su camisa y sus pantalones, pero dejó puestos sus boxes negros, en los que se notaba una considerable erección. Quitó las mismas prendas al italiano y se posó a cuatro patas sobre él. Comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, después mordisqueó, lamió y succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, luego mordisqueó sus labios traviesamente. Se irguió para contemplar a su pequeño tomatito italiano, que le miraba con los ojos vidriosos y sonrojado, muerto de la vergüenza.

Ahora, el mayor dirigió sus dedos a los pezones de Lovino, que ante el contacto de su cálida mano se pusieron un poco duros.

-Nnhg… gimió desesperado Romano, y en busca de más contacto arqueó la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres, Romanito? –Antonio se llevó un dedo a la boca y masajeó uno de los botoncitos rosas con el -¿Quieres esto?

-S-si, A-Antonio…

-A la orden –el mayor tomó los pezones del otro alternativamente entre los labios, a veces mordiendo un poco y otras veces succionando.

Poco más tarde, Lovino, harto de tener que esperar más para tener a la persona que amaba en su interior, se lo pidió con voz suplicante, sabiendo que el País de la Pasión no podría negarse.

-Antonio… te quiero dentro.

-¿Estás seguro, Romano? –pregunto serio-.

-Si, lo estoy.

El mayor le bajó los bóxers al italiano y cogió un bote de lubricante sin usar del cajón de la mesita de noche, junto con un condón.

Untó el aceite en tres de sus dedos, y acarició la entrada del pequeño. Poco a poco, fue introduciendo sus dedos, intentando no hacerle daño a su uke, aunque fuera casi imposible. Cuando Lovino estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, sacó sus dedos, se quitó los bóxers y cogió el condón, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrirlo, el menor lo interrumpió.

-No lo uses, quiero sentirte contra mi piel.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si –contestó firmemente Romano-.

Poco a poco, el español introdujo poco a poco su miembro en la cavidad del italiano, que como cabía de esperar, era extremadamente estrecha. Éste se quejó del dolo que le producía, y el mayor intentó calmarlo besando su rostro y sus labios y masajeando el pene del menor.

-Shhh, pequeño, relájate. Se que duele, pero pronto se pasará. ¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó suavemente-.

-Si –susurró el otro, al que aún le dolía la intromisión.

Poco a poco, el español se empezó a mover y su amante se acostumbró. Cuando el mayor empezó a coger velocidad y el otro a sentir placer, el pequeño habló, o más bien gimió.

-Antonio, más… más…

Ante esta declaración tan explícita, el español no tuvo más remedio que poner al otro a cuatro patas y penetrarlo hasta el fondo. El menor arqueó la espalda, a que así le daba más en su zona sensible. Antonio pegó su pecho a la espalda de su uke, y empezó a susurrarle cosas pervertidas en el oído.

-Joder, Lovi, como me pones… ¿Sientes lo duro que estoy dentro de ti?

Nuestro pobre italiano, que iba a estallar, le contestó con lujuria.

-Si, si, te siento… y quiero que-que… que te co-corras d-dentro…

-¿Seguro?

-Si… y no voy a aguantar mucho más…

-¿Quieres correrte?

-Si, Antonio… haz que me corra.

El español aumentó más el ritmo si era posible y agarró el pene de Romano. Mientras lo masajeaba, seguía susurrando a su oído.

-Lovi, eres un chico muy sucio… vamos, córrete para mi, pequeño…

Y Lovi se corrió con un gemido escandaloso. Antonio, al sentir las contracciones de su ano, se corrió dentro de él. Cayeron los dos rendidos en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Has visto lo malo que puedo llegar a ser, Lovi?

-¿Malo, tu? Venga ya, si me has tratado como a una mujer.

-Si quieres otra ronda…

-¡No, por Dios, ahora no! Que esto cansa mucho.

-Vale, pues mañana –dijo el mayor con una risita.

Para la sorpresa del más grande, Lovino se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor.

-Antonio, yo… antes que nada, si no te agrada lo que voy a decir, te ruego que lo olvides y podamos seguir siendo amigos –el pequeño hizo una pequeña pausa –yo… te quiero.

El español abrió mucho los ojos, y después una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Levantó al pequeño y le besó los labios. Al mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió unas pequeñas lágrimas que habitaban en los ojos del menor.

-Yo también te quiero, Lovi, no llores, por favor.

Volvieron a besarse y se acurrucaron en la cama.

Y por cierto… si Francis vuelve a decirte algo de enseñarte la colita, le dices que le arranco los huevos.

Porque sí, Antonio era amigo de Francis, pero Lovino era totalmente suyo.

* * *

_Y colorín, colorado, este Lemmon se ha acabado~ esta noche me sentí feliz y ¿Que hice? Escribir esta... cosa. Le hacéis un gran favor a esta pobre mujer que escribe fics sin ningun sentido la mayoría de las veces si le dejáis un** rewiew**. Comentad, lo que os ha gustado, lo que no, si debería morir, qué otras cosas queréis que escriba... y con gusto lo escribiré._

**REVIEW!**

****Saludos, Dark Camie Evans.


End file.
